Princess Sunshine
by nighyasu
Summary: In which Toph gets back at Zuko. No ships, no hate. Just plain ol' pure crack.
1. The Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**The Revenge**

"Happy birthday, Scarface!"

From the corner of his good eye, Zuko saw the earthbender carrying a shirt. He took the gift and stared at it.

It was a shirt two sizes too small, but that wasn't the problem. The shirt was a blaring fuchsia pink. It seemed to vibrate, to be alive as Zuko held it at an arm's length away from him. But the color wasn't all.

On the back was a large, goofy sun. On the front, in gold, luminous lettering read:

_Princess Sunshine_

From the other side of the campfire, he heard Aang trying without much success to hold back a laugh. Beside her, Katara looked as if she'd snorted soup up her nose. Sokka was thankfully not present.

Being a former Fire Nation crown prince, he was trained to cope with any situation the world managed to spit at him.

"Uh…" was his articulate reply. Just in time, Sokka came stumbling into the circle, bringing an armful of firewood with him.

"I brought the-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

"It's my present to Zuko. You know, for his birthday."

Aang, being the peaceful intervention(er?) he usually was, told Zuko that he didn't have to wear his gift, to which Katara staunchly replied that in order for the ex-prince/fugitive/tea server to redeem himself, he would have to wear the shirt.

"Anyways, it would be rude to Toph if you didn't wear it, wouldn't it?"

Katara evidently was still angry about the Ba Sing Se incident. And the pirate (but I was the one who saved you!) incident. And the North Pole (I was trying to stop Zhou!) incident. And many more such incidents.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sokka noticed Toph stifling a giggle. He squatted down beside her. 

"…You know, Toph," he sighed, "if I ever did anything that deserves…" He looked over his shoulder at the scene "…something like that, you'd tell me, right?"

Toph blinked innocently at him. "What? What does the shirt say? I'm _blind_, remember?"

"Toph, you're giggling." She punched his arm.

"Don't worry Snoozles. You haven't done anything. Yet. Damn bastard burnt my feet."

* * *

As the group began to calm down, Zuko had a vague idea of why the Earth Kingdom noble (as had been pointed out when he had let an insult slip) gave him such a…an eccentric gift. His vague idea had vague connections to the day he offered to help the avatar and his friends. 

He still had no idea where Toph actually got the shirt.

Then he had another idea. An awful idea. He had a wonderful, awful idea.


	2. The Hand Me Down

Disclaimer: I don't own AtLA or any of its characters. I do own the shirt.

* * *

**The Hand-Me-Down**

Two days and a messenger hawk later…

A pink, bouncy, bubbly blur of an acrobat bounded into the princess's royal bedchamber. She was waving around an equally if not more so pink shirt.

"Guess what! Guess what!"

"whmmrfgh" was her enthusiastic reply, muffled from under the royal pillows. A manicured hand stuck out of the royal bedsheets as a burst of lightning almost put the royal poster bed on fire. Ty Lee jumped out of the way just in time.

"You got a present! It's cute and adorable and shiny and pretty and cuddly and-"

"WHAT IS IT?" came an angry reply as the princess finally emerged from under the royal bedsheets. Her normally perfect hair was in tangles as she rubbed her eyes and tumbled out of bed.

The look on the princess's face clearly enunciated that it was far too early to be waking her up.

It also said that she was not a morning person.

"Look! Look! It totally matches your aura. Well, your aura on most days."

The shirt caught the princess's eyes and she grabbed it from her 'friend'. She didn't know which was more disturbing, the fact that the shirt seemed to be alive or the fact that apparently her aura matched this shade of radioactive pink.

"And look at the sun! It's sooooooo cuuuuuuute!"

But the princess was not looking at the sun. She was glaring at the words that read:

_Princess Sunshine_

"Ty Lee, who sent this to me?"

"Oh, right, I almost forgot to tell you. It came with a note."

Azula snatched the note and read it out loud.

"Saw this and thought of you. From your beloved brother. How precious. It seems Zuzu is starting to develop a sense of humor." She flicked a small flame on her fingers until she thought better of it. She ran her flame along the bottom edge of the note.

"If you don't want it, I'll take it. It's so prettyful and-"

"Ty Lee, get this to Mai. Don't forget about the note. It seems my brother has sent us a gift." Her eyes glinted dangerously.

"Gifts are meant to be shared, after all, aren't they?"


End file.
